


Come And Rest Your Bones With Me

by cxsualtyjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsualtyjoseph/pseuds/cxsualtyjoseph
Summary: Josh wakes up hard. Tyler helps. Beautiful.(Title from Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 because im cheesy)





	Come And Rest Your Bones With Me

Tyler slowly opened his eyes, the somewhat bright light of the sunrise offensive to his eyes this soon after opening them. He stretched, still laying down, then looked around the room and at how it was illuminated a soft orange-yellow from the light filtering through the thin white curtains. Tyler could only hear birds, tons of them signing, until he heard an even more beautiful sound. Josh whined. A delicate, raspy whine left his slightly parted rosy lips. Josh turned over in his sleep to face a silently laughing Tyler, who wrapped his arm around him. His heart skipped a beat when he realized why Josh was whining. Josh's cock was hard, pressing into Tyler's hip. 

Josh sleepily opened his eyes, letting out another small sound. Tyler grinned. "Morning baby." He whispered, pressing kisses all over his flustered boyfriend's very pink face. "Mm, Ty." Josh said in a sleepy voice before rolling over so his back was facing Tyler, who pulled him closer by his hips causing Josh to whine again. "Shh, baby. It's alright, I've got you." Tyler whispered, reaching for one of the soft pillows on the other side of the bed, pulling it towards Josh's crotch. He folded it over, pulled Josh's right leg up by his thigh and pushed the pillow into place, resting between Josh's legs. Josh got the hint, and bucked his hips slightly to grind his boxer-covered hard cock into the pillow, letting out a gentle whimper at the feeling. "Good boy." Tyler said, making Josh whine as he helped him out, rolling him onto his stomach so he could grind on the pillow harder.

Tyler sat up, sitting beside Josh and rubbing his back, his own cock getting hard at the sight and sound of his boyfriend grinding on a pillow, the bed creaking quietly with Josh's movement. "Ty, feels so good." Josh moaned, sounding close to tears. He reached down to pull his underwear down while continuing his movements. "I know baby, I know. Keep going okay. Want you to cum in your boxers for me. Get yourself nice and messy." Tyler said into his ear, leaving a kiss on his neck as he pulled Josh's boxers back up, snapping the waistband against the skin just above his ass. Josh giggled at the action, hiding his red, smiling face in the blankets as he continued to push his cock against the pillow.

Tyler reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock, stroking it at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. "Look so pretty Josh." He groaned. Josh began grinding into the pillow harder as Tyler was running his thumb over his slit, both of them letting out loud moans. "Close. Really close. " Josh almost yelled, holding his breath. Just a few more thrusts against the pillow and he was coming in his boxers, letting out the breath he was holding and a few whines. Tyler moaned at the sight, continuing to stroke himself for a few seconds until he was coming too, on his stomach and over his hand in thick white stripes.

Josh crawled over to the other side of the bed where Tyler was recovering from his orgasm, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Josh sat in Tyler's lap, letting him feel the large wet spot on his boxers. "Hope we remember to wash that pillow." Tyler breathed out, opening his eyes. He tucked himself back into his boxers and wrapped his arms around Josh, who was giggling. "Speaking of wash, i need to shower." Josh said. "Not so fast. I wanna see." Tyler objected while he gently laid him down onto the mattress, moving down so his face was just above Josh's hips. 

He pulled his boxers down carefully, admiring the drying cum around his now soft cock. He admired it for a second before pulling his boxers back up and patting Josh's stomach gently. "Can we shower now Ty?" Josh asked. "Of Course baby. Let's get cleaned up." Tyler replied, grabbing Josh's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut :'))


End file.
